1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum attachment with disposable sleeve and more particularly pertains to cleaning bodily fluids, fecal matter and other debris from a person's body, bed or surrounding areas. It also includes such liquid or other debris during and/or after veterinary procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum attachment is known in the prior art. More specifically, vacuum attachment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the use of a vacuum cleaner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,483; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,852; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,635; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,008.
In this respect, the vacuum attachment with disposable sleeve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning fecal matter and other debris from a bed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vacuum attachment with disposable sleeve which can be used for cleaning bodily fluids, fecal matter and other debris from a person's body, bed or surrounding areas. It also includes such liquid or other debris during and/or after veterinary procedures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.